Totally Not Spies
by KyuubiGoku
Summary: What was the point? Where did all their fighting lead them? They were tired of fighting honestly and yet like a drug it always kept them coming back for more. Mission after mission, nothing had changed. The game was still the same and so were the players. The only thing that had changed...had been the world in which the game resided.


_**KG: Umm well I don**__**'**__**t know what the hell this is. Going through some old Tv shows marathon and I cam across one of my favorite shows and as I was watching this just took over my head enough to force me to write it out. I literally pushed all the other stories out of my head until I wrote it down and this is what I came up with. Hmm well whatever. Don**__**'**__**t worry as this won**__**'**__**t be as updated as much of the others, but it is there.**_

_**Music of the Month: Place For My Head by Linkin Park.**_

_**Quote: **__**"**__**Man learns through experience, and the spiritual path is full of different kinds of experiences. He will encounter many difficulties and obstacles, and they are the very experiences he needs to encourage and complete the cleansing process.**__**" **__**by **__**Sai Baba**__**.**_

* * *

><p>Often he wondered why things were set in motion the way they were. Often he wondered if Fate was merely cruel or if it held some grander purpose to his life. No, maybe he shouldn't dwell on it so much. He doubted he was smart enough to fully comprehend things of that nature. Then again, the world only seemed to move even without him and them moving with it. Through the large metallic corridors, his footsteps clanged on the metal. This only served to remind him of the world he had lost. It was actually only thanks to four people that he believed he could have stayed his happy-go-lucky self. Though after that last war, he understood that his roles were meant to be taken very seriously. He didn't mind. It came with the job of one being called shinobi.<p>

He suddenly stopped and looked out of a lone window, his dark green shirt and black pants were reflected through it as was his blonde hair, whiskered cheeks, and light-blue eyes. Cars and people passed outside in the streets. Large buildings and skyscrapers littered the city where he resided. Well maybe he should have said where he and his friends worked. How long had it been since the five appeared in this world? And how long had it been that they were still doing this type of work only now for this so-called Japanese government. Sure the pay was great and the thrill was still there, but it just didn't have the same feel of normalcy that his home held. Well, whatever. It was probably best not to get too like this.

In this world he knew that people had very little control over their life essence, or chakra as he called it. They only seemed to have enough to sustain their lifespans. In this world was no one that possessed more chakra than he did. Of course when you have ten beings of immense destruction back inside you then that tends to be a regular thing. He chuckled. Look at him, wandering his thoughts like a lost old man. Well never mind that. He couldn't afford to get too sidetracked. He was being summoned after all.

After a short, yet thoughtful walk through the maze-like corridors of his department he finally came up to the door that he wanted. On the other side of the door he could easily hear lots of shouting and threats. He chuckled once again. Some things never did change. He knocked on the door. "Come in!" demanded the voice which he obeyed by turning the nob. He walked inside. The room was rather plain-looking in his opinion, but he understood that his boss like simplicity. The small steam-like waterfall off to the side of the slide-in doors splashed in his ears. The koi fish swam within distance of each other. He noticed a mat on the ground as well as some chairs and a desk.

Behind that desk had been one person very dear to him filling out paperwork with the silent curses underneath her breath. Looks like she still never liked such things. Her blond hair was no longer in the pig-tails he remembered. No, in their time here it had gotten longer and had been wrapped into a ponytail of what he had seen in the woman's younger years. She still wore that same green haori and low-heeled open-toed sandals. She still had those…sizable assets that he remembered. He was glad she hadn't changed since their time here. No matter how grave the situation she held them together as did he. He truly respected her though at times that was questioned. To do the things that she did must have been hard.

Right next to her had been another person dear to him. Her brunette hair was still short as always. She also still wore that same black kimono with low heels just like her master. She was holding a stack of signed papers from what he could make out. Well those two always had an interesting dynamic. That's what he admired about them both. Well, time to make his presence known. "Yo Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan," he called before swiftly dodging a stray book that had clearly been aimed at his head. "Don't call me that brat!" the woman behind the desk shouted angrily. The woman named Shizune smiled.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun. Sorry to interrupt your afternoon school classes, but this was rather urgent and we couldn't wait," Shizune said to him. Naruto leaned up before shaking his head. "Nah that's fine Shizune-neechan. The classes were boring anyway dattebayo. Sheesh we got out of class when we were twelve. Why do these people still have to go class even when their twenty-one?" Naruto asked shaking his head much to the amusement of the two women across from him. The blonde woman placed her elbow on her desk.

"Face it brat, this world values education above all else. Like I said before, you're just going to have to put up with it. Well you sure are since your grades are as good as they should be. Just be glad that Japan is the most…forgiving when it comes to things like this. Bunch of old geezers," the woman said underneath her breath. "Tsunade-sama!" Shizune criticized while the woman named Tsunade huffed. Naruto chuckled to himself. If Senju Hashirama could see his granddaughter right now then he'd be laughing as well. The Shodaime Hokage did seem to have the type of personality to laugh at something like this. Naruto couldn't resist laughing as well, if only slightly.

"Don't act like what I'm saying it's true Shizune. You know it also!" Tsunade instigated much to Shizune's embarrassment. Her face lit up in a crimson blush. She couldn't deny that her master had been rather right with how these things went, but it wasn't like they could argue. After all having someone to report to about the state of affairs of the world wasn't exactly in their job description, but they were always sent to do things that they didn't like. That seemed to be what made up the world as a whole. Do the things you don't like with money you want for the people you hate. Take it into whatever context you want, but Shizune admitted that she didn't like it. She only signed. "We have to Tsunade-sama," Shizune said rather tiredly. Tsunade puffed her cheeks, but she did agree.

"Oi Naruto, where are the other brats I asked for?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto snorted. "You know Shikamaru. Probably off sleeping or watching the clouds. He hasn't changed. As for _him _well you know that guy. Always training his ass off like me with nothing to slow him down," Naruto remarked. Tsunade resisted the urge to slam her head into the table. It only frustrated her that he was right. Naruto watched Tsunade stand to her feet. No doubt both were going to be annoyed. He watched as Tsunade stood in the middle of the room and slapped her hands together before she placed them on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu( Summoning Technique),****" **She called out creating two separate seal summoning formulas on the ground. Instantly two puffs of smoke came forward blocking everyone's vision. Their method of fast travel transportation still hadn't changed. He didn't mind that so much.

As the smoke settled the three heard snoring. Looking down at the ground they all noticed a young man sleeping soundly. Naruto shook his head. As he had expected, the guy was like a log on the ground. Then again Naruto understood that this guy loved to sleep. Finding most things to be, and he quote, troublesome or bothersome. His pineapple-shaped hair was no longer there. He had let his hair grow down the sides of his face, but old habits die hard. Naruto could still see his friend's father on his face.

Naruto turned to the side as the next pillar of smoke cleared showing a face he had met with almost all of his life. His raven hair and his black eyes were still the same as always. He stood at Naruto's equal height. His arms were folded and his form was tense. Naruto didn't think much of it. The guy just barely had a single nice quality about himself. He'd always been this way since they arrived to this strange world. Then again Naruto didn't blame him. Neither of their dreams could be fulfilled in this world and as far as Naruto had figured there was no way of going back. "Why did you summon us?" he asked with an impatient tone.

"Good to see your ass too Teme," Naruto remarked. The brunette sent him a small look. "It's too early so don't start dobe," he traded the insult back which Naruto's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't offer a reply. This was there relationship and neither truly minded it to be honest. In fact Naruto actually preferred it.

"Enough, both of you. Now someone wake up Shikamaru!" Tsunade said. Shizune moved forward before she proceeded to start walking up the Nara heir. Slowly she patted his back while whispering to him that it was time to get up. Shikamaru squirmed his mouth before slowly opening his eyes. He looked around the room before sighing. "Troublesome, why did you summon me? I was enjoying my nap," Shikamaru stated making Tsunade pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Just stand up before I repeat the last time," Tsunade threatened. Shikamaru just nodded and motioned himself to his feet very tiredly. In a few minutes he stood to his feet with his hands packed inside his pockets. His posture to anyone would have been one of sheer laziness, but Naruto always knew when Shikamaru was seriously. Despite being tired he was indeed alert and ready for anything. Naruto was actually surprised that the Nara was so readily able to shift gears like that, but in their profession then that was the dynamic that they created. This world wasn't so easy. That was one of the main things all five had learned since they came here.

"Okay now that you're all here then I can begin. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, how well have you been accustomed to Japan these two years?" Tsunade asked. The three young men took a glance to each other before Naruto shrugged. "It's no Konoha, but I guess it could be worse dattebayo," Naruto explained. Tsunade slowly nodded while Sasuke spoke.

"Hn, these people are all weaker than the average civilian in the Elemental Nations. I have observed several of them, but their culture seems like our own so it wasn't exactly difficult to fit in. Though I still hate being at someone's beck and call like some kind of dog. All five of us know that Naruto and I could take on this entire world by ourselves if we wanted," Sasuke said. Tsunade rose an eyebrow at his choice of words, but before she could ask about them Shikamaru spoke.

"Tsunade-sama, Sasuke isn't necessarily in the wrong when he says that. However both revealing their abilities would be troublesome for not just this world, but also for us which is why we are like this Sasuke. This government in Japan just barely tolerates us as it is. We can't do anything out of their comfort zone as it stands. Remember that we still don't know how we got here or even if we can go back. We've already lost a lot of people," Shikamaru stated firmly, his eyes hard like stones. Naruto agreed and Sasuke didn't say anything. He just snorted to himself. "Unfortunately what Shikamaru says is the truth. Naruto, Sasuke you both know more than anyone what it means to hold power and use it responsibly. This world is not at all used to the things we can do or what we are capable of accomplishing which is why we will stay discrete. New location or not, we're still shinobi," Tsunade said. The three swiftly nodded. The blonde-haired woman picked up some tea and slowly drank it. Not even the tea Japan offered was that authentic, but Tsunade put up with it.

"Good then direct yourselves to the screen. I have a mission for you," Tsunade said taking out a remote. Everyone noticed the lights in the office dim down to almost nothing while the back wall of the room behind Tsunade slowly began to open showcasing a large television screen. It blinked on. Tsunade took out a remote and pressed play. "This riot video was taken by a japanese bystander. Do any of you know about a new singer…Ricky Mathis?" Tsunade asked. At the hearing of the name all three nodded.

"Yeah he's that new famous singer who popped up. All the girls in the class talk about him like the girls in our class did about Teme over here," Naruto hiked a thumb towards the still young Uchiha. Sasuke sent Naruto a warning glare which Naruto sent back playfully. Shikamaru folded his arms. "'Popped up' puts Naruto's words lightly. Even in the Elemental Nations a singer was generally famous within an average two months and that was if they were truly good. Here it's much longer since the world is bigger actually. It would theoretically take him five to six months to be known and even more to be famous. He only popped up yesterday….with a demo single" Shikamaru informed making Naruto and Sasuke frown.

"Good observation Shikamaru and that is what we're concerned about," Tsunade said playing the video once again. The three shinobi watched as fans, men and women, busted into music shops and ransacked the stores pushing employees and even the manager out of the way violently kicking and screaming as they reached to grab a CD from the carrier. Sasuke didn't seem the least affected. Shikamaru rose an eyebrow while Naruto grimaced. These people acted worse Sasuke's fangirls did and that was saying something. The video ended with the police force restraining more than half the mob of civilians and making several arrests on accounts of hostility, breaking and entering, endangerment of life, attacking a police officer, and harassment, etc. "Ne Shikamaru, reminds you of the time the girls made a bet on who could steal Sasuke's underwear from his house that time doesn't it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru couldn't resist the urge to smile.

"Bothersome women, Naruto. If I remember Sasuke didn't come into the academy that day. It was the quietest the class had ever been," Shikamaru responded. Both took a look at Sasuke and noticed him fuming at remembering that particular event. He would have liked nothing more than to erase that memory from his mind forever. Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other curiously at what they meant. Both hadn't been in Konoha at the time this particular event took place so their confusion was understandable.

"Erm, right. Well anyway, the JSDF wants this looked into as this isn't normal. Also the Minister of Defense would prefer the target…or anything affecting him to be eliminated. Sorry that you don't have a choice in the mission this time. They want you three to go to the United States and deal with this issue. They also want the best discretion in not linking this back to Japan or this organization," Tsunade said making the three nod their heads. No one said anything about it. Shizune watched Naruto's eyes hardened. She could only bet that it still must have pained him that so much hatred was still in the world, but that was the way the world worked no matter where they went, but she wanted them to be safe. The five of them were all that was left of their past life.

"Hai!" The three uttered to Tsunade's orders. The former Godaime looked at them all happily before turning to Shizune. She quickly nodded while Shizune nodded back. "Since the U.S has a policy on carrying certain types of weapons just like Japan then I'm afraid we will have to only give you a select few shinobi tools that Muramasa-san offered us. He says that from now on there will be one weapon special to each person and three main weapons for the whole group. They aren't the quality of our old weapons, but we make due with what we have," Shizune said placed her hands on the wall next to the desk. All three noticed a seal formula at the center. The seal slowly began to unravel into more and more complex algorithms until the wall started to open. Shizune walked inside and in a total of five minutes exited the wall.

"Erm for Sasuke-san, Muramasa recommends this retractable shield. He specified that Sasuke-san would be great with this weapon as it can be augmented by his sharingan prowess and his affinity for fire and lightning chakra. The shield is concealed in this tiny arm bracelet. Just swing your arm and it will retract for you," Shizune said handing Sasuke the weapon. Sasuke snorted, but took the weapon. It wasn't like he would need it anyway. None of the people of this world could hit him. This piece of junk was useless for his purposes.

Next,3 Shizune moved to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, Muramasa-san recommends this wrist-mounted senbon launcher. I do believe he know you're more the physical and fighting type, but he suggested this so please give them a try," Shizune said. Naruto looked at the small wrist shinobi contraption before rolling his eyes. He took the offered weapon from Shizune while looking at the thing strangely. How the hell was he supposed to get this thing to work? Naruto didn't care about things like this? He had never used a senbon launcher in his life! Well he knew that Shizune had used them that one time, but that was it. Kuso, this was so stupid!

Shizune faced Shikamaru. "And for you Shikamaru is Muramasa-san's exploding wire strings. giving him the formula for our explosion seal tags he carefully implanted the same formula on these wire strings. Don't ask me how, but I am not sure. In any case, the wire wraps around your intended target, you release the formula and that section explodes," Shizune said handing Shikamaru the wires. Shikamaru sighed while looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "Troublesome," was the only thing he said before he stuffed them into his pocket. The young adults placed their things away while Shizune reached into her pouch and cleared her throat.

"Now then, first of your ordinary tools is your standard kunai, shuriken pouches. Second is a jar, for each of you, of genjutsu pills. Tsunade-sama and I actually believe that it's better to call them…hypnotism relaxants. Anyone who eats the pills will be placed in a genjutsu and paralyzed for a brief amount of time. Last will be a set of flash bombs, five each," she said. handing them their scrolls. Naruto took his and pocketed it away while Sasuke and Shikamaru will do the same.

"The three of you will on mission as stage hands for Ricky-san's performance. However you must also go to school to keep with the appearance. Which is why you will be attending a school known as Beverly Hills High. Umm the U.S education system is different from Japan so we'll have to set you back a grade. Forgive the inconvenience," Shizune apologized. Sasuke huffed to himself. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Shizune took a step back while Tsunade stood to her feet. Everyone could see that time did a number on her mentally. she looked much more tired than she should have been.

"Alright you three. Your passports are there and so is any other information that you'll need. Your flight leaves in…two hours. Take care and no matter what all three of you come back to me alive…got it?" Tsunade asked. The three straightened up. "Hai!" They replied before turning around and walking out of the room. Tsunade slumped into her chair. Shizune was at her side.

"Are we really going to be alright Shizune?" Tsunade asked. The medic-nin turned to her teacher. "I'm sure that we will be fine Tsunade-sama. You and I have survived worse and those three are all particular stubborn. I believe that we will do great," Shizune said making Tsunade smile. She just nodded her head hoping that Shizune was right.

Outside the building, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked around. "Really guys, singers? This is a national threat to this country? What do they take us for? laborers?" Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his eyes. "I'll agree with the dobe for a change. Not much of a mission and it's a waste of our time. Along with these weapons. Naruto and I don't need these things. Though the same might not be said for you Shikamaru," Sasuke commented. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head.

"I agree. That shield might make a good pillow Sasuke. I would complain, but that takes too much work. For now we have to pack up our stuff. I'm going to believe that they arranged for a place for us to stay. After that then we'll go to this school then some night surveillance," Shikamaru said. Sasuke and Naruto each nodded before the three walked off to their apartment.

_**-With Naruto-**_

Naruto opened the door to his room. In comparison to his old apartment this one was much bigger, cleaner, and trendier. Naruto took off his shoes and let them clatter on the floor. This apartment, a lot of memories happened in this place. Naruto remembered when this place couldn't have even passed a health inspection if the idiot came to do his job. Naruto also remembered the cold nights he spent here, but it was all the five of them had at the time and they didn't have anyone to rely on except one another which only served to make them tighter. Working in the nation of Japan has indeed been a struggle for them all, but that struggle had them where they were now. Granted they didn't like it, but it was what they needed at the moment.

Taking a moment to open his fridge and retrieve some water, Naruto made his way to his bedroom. He quickly took out a scroll. **"****If there is one thing I can say for this world, it****'****s that it****'****s by far the most entertaining. So many new things to try and do. At least here we wouldn****'****t have attacks that we couldn****'****t deal with,****" **Naruto heard a voice. He chuckled to himself. How could he have forgotten that he also took those guys with him as well?

"I'm sure that you guys would actually reshape the landscape, Mata-chan. Tis is just another boring mission," Naruto called. He then heard nine separate laughs before pouting. **"****Sometimes I believe you****'****ll find anything to complain about, Gaki. We already realize that we aren****'****t exactly safe with the Uchiha around, not that we particularly mind this living arrangement,****" **came the voice of the blonde's companion, Kyuubi no Yoko, or the Nine-tailed Demon Fox which attacked Konohagakure eighteen years ago. Not like Naruto held the fox any animosity.

"Yeah sorry guys, but you know how Teme is. Just remain comfortable in there a little longer while I find you guys some places, but for right now I have a mission to take care of," Naruto explained. **"****We know. We were listening. This is honestly a waste of time as I see it. Especially your elimination of this target. This world could stand a little more****…****culture,****" **buzzed the seven-tailed bijuu, Chomei. Naruto shook his head at the comment, but he didn't say anything as he spoke. Yes, inside of Naruto were ten sealed beings that could cause great destruction if they so wished it. Sometimes Naruto couldn't believe how that fight he and Sasuke had ended. However Naruto was happy he was able to free the bijuu…somewhat. None of them complained about this living arrangement.

"**I happen to agree with Chomei on this matter. It doesn****'****t seem appropriate for one such as yourself Uzumaki-san. This is merely my personal opinion on the matter,****" **spoke Hachibi in a firm tone. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ah you're embarrassing me dattebayo. Really, it's alright guys. It might not be like back at home, but a mission is still a mission. I'll be counting on you guys," Naruto mentioned. The nine bijuu perked up before they each looked at each other.

"**Hmph we****'****ll provide you with assistance when we can or when you call us. Nothing more, nothing less,****" **Naruto heard Gobi speak. He swiftly thanked them all for their support and before long he managed to pack his scroll full of clothes and other essentials. Naruto quickly strapped on some black jeans and an orange shirt. Sorry, but the orange was there to stay. Turning around, Naruto looked at his apartment one more time before clicking out the lights.

After some time of checking through the airport terminals and baggage, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke quickly boarded their plane that was sending them to the United States. Granted the plane was a little cramped, but the three made due. "I swear I'm still not used to flying dattebayo!" Naruto said swallowing a lump in his throat. Sasuke sent him an agreeing look, but he didn't say anything. "Hmph perhaps we should take after him then," Sasuke said looking to the left. Naruto looked over and sweatdropped when he saw Shikamaru passed out in his seat with a blindfold over his eyes, headphones in his ears, and a pillow at his neck.

"That guy. I bet he could even fall asleep during an S-rank mission if he tried," Naruto retorted before looking out the window as the plane was ready to take off. Sasuke couldn't help not seeing Naruto's opinion as Shikamaru had already been fast asleep. In the meantime, Sasuke quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a laptop. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke snorted.

"Don't worry about it dobe. I'm just going to review the footage for a few hours. See if there was anything we missed for this so-called mission. You get some sleep. I'll tell you and Shikamaru if I've found anything when I've woken up," Sasuke said and Naruto groaned. "Trust me I would like to, but I apparently my teacher wants me to work on my english so I'm going to be doing some of that while this flight happens dattebayo," Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care either way. In no time, the plane flew away into the clouds leaving the Nation of Japan behind.

_**-Two Days Later-**_

Within the grounds of Beverly Hills High came a small yawn as three young women suddenly stopped walking. "Alex, what's wrong? You are like a total snore-fest right now," said a young woman with short, fluffy blonde hair shaped into a bob cut. Her tall, athletic build was easily complimented by her fair shade of skin. The girl next to her rubbed her eyes slightly.

"Sorry Clover, I'm just tired. You know studying makes me sleepy. I can't do it like Sammy does," she replied. In contrast to her friend, the young woman named Alex held a darker complexion. Her short, bob cut, black hair was only matched by her light chocolate eyes. The young woman named Clover smiled.

"Aw look at you studying so hard. It's so cute, but I can like totally relate. Our teacher is such a bore," she complained with an understanding smile. Alex couldn't help snickering at her best friend's comment, but she was just glad she was understood. Honestly why such a thing like Trigonometry even existed was beyond her. "Oh speaking relating Sammy, any chance I can borrow your cashmere belly sweater tomorrow? Clover asked the young woman known as Sam in the middle. Unlike either Clover or Alex, Sam had a long river or red hair to go past her shoulders. Her light skin tone was only complimented by her emerald green eyes.

"Erm sure, what are best friends for I guess," She said without a care in the world and with a shrug of her shoulders. The look on Clover's face easily told her that she had given her friend what she had wanted. Sam just rolled her eyes at the look on her face. Honestly, Clover had not changed at all. "Hey! What about me?!" Alex asked rather heatedly. Clover and Sam shared a look with each other before Clover snickered.

"Well we can't both wear it Alex. That wouldn't make for the best date and we'd like totally stretch it out," Clover reasoned. Sam just shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose in slight amusement and slight irritation. Alex blinked for a second before deciding to clarify. "No Clover. I meant, aren't I your best friend too?" Alex asked point to herself for emphasis. Clover and Sam blinked before Clover smiled. Honestly sometimes Alex could be such a child sometimes, but then again that's what she liked about her at times.

"Aw, of course we're best friends ya silly. And it's because of that friendship that I'm going to borrow your leopard print sandals tomorrow as well," Clover said with a sly smile. Alex remained silent. She wasn't sure what kind of retort she could make for that. Sam only laughed to herself before all three heard the bell ring.

"Aw shoot we'd better hurry up girls! Last period is about to start!" Sam called as she began to pick up her pace through the halls. "Ah chemistry? But I hate chemistry!" Alex groaned before Sam took her hands and began to lead her away much to her the former's misery and dismay. Clover was just ready to catch her stride before she looked out the window. She uttered a gasp.

"Aw, but we can't leave now! Damon's outside!" Clover announced causing Sam to slow her stride. "Who's Damon?" the redhead asked causing Clover to exhale an exaggerated breath.

"You don't know who Damon is? He's only like the hottest new student to come to our school this semester! He's also a…musician," Clover said with a dreamy sigh. Sam and Alex shook their heads at their blonde friend before they grabbed her by the arm and led her away filling the halls with her kicking and screaming.

Later in their classroom, Clover pouted as she looked out the window. Alex and Sam watched out of the corner of their eyes. "Come on Clover, we're sure you'll see Damon again, but we can't afford to miss this exam. You know that this is important," Alex reasoned. Clover sighed as she nodded her head. She knew this was important, but she just couldn't help being guy-crazy. It was probably in her blood. It just wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair. "Yeah I guess," Clover answered back causing Sam and Alex to sweatdrop.

"Clover really seems down," Alex stated to Sam who had her textbook open. Sam turned to see her friend still looking out the window. "Yeah, hey let's take her shopping after school. She loves that type of thing," Sam said with a smile. Quickly Alex nodded with a wide smile over her features.

After some time, the professor came through the door. He calmly asked for silence which he got almost instantly. "Well I hope you're all happy. I have decided to postpone today's exam for a later date," No sooner had he finished that statement did the class erupt in joy and cheers causing him to shake his head. Looks like his test would have only ended in a majority of Fs it seemed. he could only sigh, but then again he always wanted this to be a profession of his. So many times he actually regretted his choice. "Now don't get happy. You'll have this test in the week after next week. The only reason I'm postponing it is because we have three new students coming to Beverly Hills High. I expect everyone to be nice to them. Each one of them as come from Japan so they may be out of their element. Help them out," he said which only served to give confused expressions to the students. Alex quickly perked up.

"Japan? Oh I love Asian cuisine. Do you think they'll share some recipes with me?" Alex asked. Sam shook her head while Clover laughed despite her sour mood at the time. If there was one person who could always make her feel better then it was Alex. Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Oh that must be them," he said before clearing his throat. All the students looked at the door quickly.

"Come in," he announced. Without hesitation the door opened as Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru came through said door. Sam, Clover and Alex widened their eyes to the sight of the three males as they stood next to the teacher. "Whoa who are those guys? I so hope they're staying here!" Clover said excitedly. Sam rolled her eyes, but Alex couldn't deny that they did look better than most guys she had seen.

"Erm welcome young scholars to this class. Please tell the class your names," the professor said. The three looked at him for, but a second before the blonde went first. "Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you ya know," Naruto said with a large smile. Right after him came Sasuke. The Uchiha slowly opened his eyes and peered at the students. He released an agitated sigh. Did he really have to go through this again? Once was enough wasn't it?

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he replied rather coldly and darkly. He said nothing more than that. Clover blinked while Sam and Alex turned to each other. "Attitude much? What crawled up his pants and died?" Sam asked making Alex shrug her shoulders. Clover rolled her young eyes and folded her arms.

"Are you like kidding? The strong, silent-type is so last season," she replied getting an indiscernible look from her two friends. Clover shrugged. However the three girls turned their attention back to the three guys. The last one suddenly yawned as he rubbed the back of his head. "It would be troublesome to tell you my name, but I suppose I don't have a choice. I'm Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru finished. The class looked at them a little longer before the professor cleared his throat.

"Erm thank you for your introductions Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Umm please take that free table that is next to Samantha, Alexandra and Clover," the professor insisted. The three young men walked down the aisle and sat in their seats. As soon as they sat, Shikamaru leaned forward and placed his head on the table. Naruto and Sasuke shook their heads. "Umm hey, should you wake him up? New students or not our teacher doesn't like people sleeping in his class," Sam warned them upon seeing the guy named Shikamaru sleeping. Sasuke didn't say anything to the young redhead next to him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll get it eventually," Sam looked up and noticed the young man named Naruto speak to her. She just blinked before she nodded in an attempt to figure out what he meant by those words. Slowly she just nodded before she turned back to her own work.

As the class moved forward, Naruto couldn't help slumping in his chair. This school system had been even more boring than the one back in Konoha. Thank heaven for Shizune as she taught Naruto a bit more about the nature of subjects like this. After all Chemistry hadn't exactly been one of the main principles in becoming a shinobi…until very late in one's specific career. Not that there wasn't some type of chemistry class, but it was vastly different from what was being taught. Naruto almost thought he was probably going to fall asleep as well. Looking over, Naruto noticed Sasuke was calmly taking notes in his textbook. Still a genius as always. _"__Hmph Teme thinks he__'__s so damn smart,__" _Naruto thought to himself.

Just opposite of their table, Clover nudged Alex in the shoulder. "You've been starting at the new blonde guy for like 10 minutes. Something we should know about?" Clover asked with a small smirk while Alex brushed her off. "What? No way Clover. It's just…I wonder are those real or are they tattoos? Look at that," Alex slowly pointed. Sam and Clover looked over and noticed the three whisker-like marks on the side of Naruto's face.

"That's totally a tattoo right? He couldn't have been born with that could he?" Sam asked prompting Alex and Clover to shrug. "He probably thinks he's a cat or something. Maybe Alex could give him a bowl of cream," Clover teased making the brunette bump her friend. Clover snickered while Alex shook her head.

After a very agonizing hour, the class had ended and no sooner had it did classmates begin swarming the three new students. "So what's your impression of them?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. Clover snorted. "One seems lazy, the other silent, and the last…hmm he's alright I guess," Clover admitted. Sam and Alex tried to see past the various people, but it was rather hard.

It was easy to see that Naruto was taking this invasion of privacy rather unwell. Granted he did like to be acknowledged as an individual he was also tense went it came to his space. Growing up as an orphan sometimes forced you value the small things that you actually had the right to. Naruto looked over, Sasuke seemed to be ignoring the students and their questions entirely. It was like they weren't even in the forefront of his thought processes. At this time the two heard a yawn. Shikamaru looked up at the surrounding students. "Troublesome students. Sasuke, Naruto, let's go," Shikamaru said. Those words must have been music to Sasuke's ears because the Uchiha startled everyone by standing to his feet and walking out into the aisle. He quickly left with Naruto and Shikamaru right behind him.

"Man did you see that guy Sasuke Uchiha? He's like a totally hot guy. He's so cool and mysterious. That Naruto guy has the most amazing smile and Shikamaru just seems like he didn't about the lesson or the teacher," one girl stated. Sam, Clover and Alex rolled their eyes before the three girls collected their books and walked off as well.

Outside, Sam, Alex and Clover sat on a bench. "That Sasuke guy needs a real attitude adjustment, but there is no denying that they're cute I guess," Clover reasoned. Sam smirked. "You still like Damon don't you?" Sam asked with a small knowing grin.

"Uh yeah, I just have this thing for musicians. It totally sucks that we had to have class. I bet I could have gotten Damon to buy me a non-fat latte," Clover replied rather tiredly all of a sudden. "Hey come on Clover, it's just one guy. I'm sure you'll get Damon to like you or something. Don't worry about it so much," Sam comforted. Unfortunately for Clover, she wasn't able to feel comfort anywhere as the ground the bench sat on opened and and suddenly swallowed the bench whole along with the girls as their screams were heard by no one.

As the bench propelled the girls deeper and deeper into the hole in the ground, their screams only increased in volume as did the speed of the ride they were one. Gone was the layer of earth and grass. It's replacement was wide arrays of tubular metals. The sparks off the metallic underside of the bench were easily apparent as Clover screamed. "It might just be me, but I seriously think Jerry only like to give us missions during time of major personal crisis!" Clover shrieked. Speeding through the halls, the girls noticed a big padded wall. With the bench jerking to a stop, it propelled the girls forward through the padded wall and onto their backs. Clover groaned while Alex rubbed the top of her head painfully. In contrast, Sam rubbed her back. They really had to find a different method for travel than what they had. As the girls finished the opened their eyes. Across the room they were in had been familiar metallic room. Right behind them had been the words WOOHP. Of course the girls knew what that meant. The World Organization Of Human Protection was a worldwide agency which utilized the most advanced combat and technologies to fight against crime and humanitarian situations all over the world. Sam, Clover and Alex were just three of its agents.

As a worldwide organization, WOOHP held tons of underground support with several governments that ranging from the U.S to the Middle Eastern countries. Now since WOOHP worked in the best interests of the world then that also meant that it couldn't hold an affiliation to any one nation. Which is why anything dealing with nation to nation wars were strictly out of their calling card or designs. However if one nation were to say, build a machine that was capable of gassing another nation's people for whatever reason then for the humanitarian purposes would it intervene. No more, no less.

As the girls looked up they noticed a mature adult male staring at them. His stance was relaxed yet firm. He wore a very formal business suit complete with shirt, tie and shoes. He smirked. "Well, so nice of you ladies to finally drop in," he said to them. Clover massaged her neckline as she responded. "Oh yeah, nice for some of us. Seriously Jerry if you're going to WOOHP us then at least do it in style or something. My back can't take much more of this," Clover argued. The elder man named Jerry raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he enjoyed doing this to them. It helped keep the job interesting.

"I'll be sure to review that next to Clover. Now then ladies on to your newest mission," Jerry said as he snapped his fingers. Quickly one of the agents at his slide turned down the lights. Clover began to straighten up while Sam folded her arms. Alex leaned herself forward for better observation. Slowly a large Tv screen appeared in front of them with a picture of a male and his name. "Ricky Mathis? Never heard of him," Alex said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. In response to her statement, Jerry agreed.

"Yes because he's an overnight musical sensation. That's not to mean that he just suddenly happened overnight, but his rise to fame was so fast it might as well have been overnight. Actually two days ago he released a demo single which made it's full debut as the title Rock Legend," Jerry quickly flipped the slideshow to another picture. A group of young people were violently banging against the doors of a music shop. "The troubling thing here is that this is an occurrence all over the globe. Multiple police have restrained dozens of civilians on claims of attacking police officers, harassment, harmful negligence, and other worse things. The most explosive situation had actually been in Japan. Our WOOHP division is stationed there. They have already been talking with the JSDF to let WOOHP handle the issue. It hasn't been good so far," Jerry said.

"So we're going to be partnering up with ninjas?!" Alex asked excitedly. Clover and Sam gave their friend a completely skeptical look. Sam shook her head. "Alex sorry to break it to you, but the proper term for ninja is shinobi. Also I doubt that shinobi still exist. They existed back in Feudal Japan but after the Tokugawa shogunate they started to disappear. You'd be lucky to find even some manuals. I remember reading that some people thought they could control the elements in some way. Folklore at best," Sam said with a sympathetic smile. Alex pouted as she folded her arms making Clover and Sam laugh. However a firm cough directed the three back to the board.

"Yes well, ninja and shinobi aside, we hope that there will be no interference from the JSDF," Jerry said. He moved to explain more, but Alex stopped him with a raised hand. He addressed her. "Erm, what does JSDF mean?" Alex asked sheepishly. Jerry blinked before he uttered a sigh.

"JSDF, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, is essentially Japan's unofficial unified military under the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense. I can't exactly recall their names at the moment. It's unofficial because it's not exactly considered a military, but rather a very large group of members. Still they do have a certain amount of leeway with the Japanese forces as the Minister of Defense runs them. We hope to not have to be directed to them. Now then, moving on. Your mission is to go undercover as the opening band for Ricky Mathis' tour this weekend. You are to find out what makes his fans so…fanatical," Jerry said with a grin. Sam and Alex swallowed the lumps in their throats as they turned to Clover. As they suspected, the girl was literally beaming.

"You mean we get to be in a real band?!" Clover asked rubbing her hands together. "A real…pretend one," Jerry emphasized. That was all the confirmation that the young blonde teen needed. Real, pretend or whatever, a band was a band and that was all that mattered.

"Oh this is so perfect! Once I tell Damon I'm a musician then he'll totally fall for me. He'll see me as his partner and then we'll go out like we should have been doing! He'll see me as his musical equal and our life will be great!" Clover asserted. Sam placed a hand at the temple of her head while Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. Honestly sometimes they just couldn't believe their friend acted this way on a daily basis. "I might even be able to get that gloomy guy, Sasuke, to open up a little with my music," Clover said with a wide grin. At that statement, Sam and Alex took a glance to each other before chuckling silently.

"But I have just one question Jerry. Why should we be so concerned if your…JSDF gets involved?" Alex asked. In that moment Sam, Alex, and Clover watched Jerry's expression turn rather stern and…tight. "Because Alex, the JSDF is known for…unorthodox methods. I'll tell you when you girls are a little older. Right now it's confidential. Besides you three leave as soon as possible," Jerry said to them. They noticed his features try to remain calm, but Sam could see that he was trembling if only slightly. What kind of people were the JSDF?

"Erm okay Jerr, we not gonna like pressure you or anything like that. Now then, time to come up with a new named for our new band!" Clover said enthusiastically. At the change of topic, color seemed to come back to Jerry's face. "Actually Clover, we already have your name. I'll tell you as we get you sorted. Come on girls let's go. Chop chop!" he said smacking his hands for emphasis as some of his other operatives led the girls away. Jerry watched them leave before the smile left his face. He couldn't help sighing. The full weight of his job just came crashing onto him.

_**-With Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru-**_

Opening the door to their apartment, Naruto grumbled to himself as his friends came up behind him. "I swear having to repeat that was worse than one of Kakashi-sensei's lectures. How these guys have died from boredom yet is beyond me," Naruto said slumping into his chair and looked at the ceiling. "I think there are a lot of things that are beyond you Naruto," Shikamaru instigated. Naruto chose to be the bigger man for once and completely ignore that comment for the time being. He'd get Shikamaru back later for it.

Sasuke, in the meantime, walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a glass of water. "I finished my surveillance. Did you two get your jobs done also?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sent him a thumbs up while Shikamaru just nodded. A couple of minutes passed as Sasuke handed Naruto and Shikamaru each a glass of water. The two took it generously and leaned up.

"There seems to be another organization that's in the school besides us. It was subtle but I found lots of movable places which concealed passages. They're literally all over the school. I'm actually surprised that no one has found them out," Naruto said taking a sip. Sasuke folded his arms. "The loser does have a point. Though from what I have seen of these people they are none the wiser so I doubt they are all in on it. However they are hardly a threat that we can't deal with if we need to," Sasuke remarked. Shikamaru placed his water on the table.

"Troublesome. Sasuke, our mission isn't to care about this organization or its wants. Our only priority, as tiring as it is, is to locate Ricky Mathis, judge if he's a threat, and if so…eliminate him," Shikamaru stated. Naruto and Sasuke each nodded. Though it was obvious in Shikamaru's eyes that Naruto didn't like the idea in the least. Not like Shikamaru didn't understand it either. He still hated this type of work regardless, but it had to get done. Believe Shikamaru, that if a job required sleeping and looking at clouds then he would have been a millionaire at this point. "Hmph it's not determined that he is a threat loser so stop with the dumb face," Sasuke mentioned. At this comment, Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Fuck you Sasuke,"Naruto pouted as he folded his arms which brought a small chuckle to Sasuke's face. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed this group as well. When he had gotten to this world he had been utterly frustrated. He was so confused, uncertain, and lost. This group was the only thing that kept them together. Still they had no idea how they got here nor how they could go back, if they even could at that. "You're both ridiculous, but Sasuke's right. We'll worry about eliminating him if he's a threat. At the moment he is entirely innocent. Though that doesn't explain the aggression over just one disk that he released and why his fans rampaged the way they did," Shikamaru reminded them. Naruto and Sasuke equally agreed.

"Well the people of this world have next to no chakra at all so I doubt he's capable of projecting a genjutsu over them. Though I can tell for sure once we're more close to him and the rest of the group. Should we begin?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Shikamaru nodded as the latter rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a cellphone. Shikamaru quickly pressed the speed dial button on the phone and held it to his ear. The sharp tone of the phone rang through his ears before a caller picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?!" asked a sleek voice over the phone. Shikamaru cleared his throat. "You stage hands who will be helping in the production of Ricky Mathis' concert. We arranged for a pick-up to the location. When exactly are you getting us?" Shikamaru asked. It was silent behind the other line for a little bit before Shikamaru heard laughing.

"Getting you?! The stage hands arrive themselves brat! I don't know how you're going to get over into London by this time tomorrow, but you'd better if you want to get paid. I don't really care how you do, but you'd better hurry!" He said over the phone laughing. Sasuke and Naruto could see the semi-irritated look on Shikamaru's face. He slowly clicked the cell phone off. He then rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto, what was your furtherest with the Hiraishin?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto blinked.

"Well I remember testing it out at one point during my fight with Sasuke and while we were in this world. From Japan I made it to…China. That's about the distance of Konoha to Kumo right?" Naruto asked with Shikamaru nodding as he stood to his feet.

"Do you think you can Hiraishin to London? I do remember when the London division for the Worldwide Organization Of Human Protection discovered some of our secret archives. We eliminated them and all traces. You placed a hiraishin formula on the door in case another break in like that happened right?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded. He had felt it had been a good idea at the time so he could make it back there as quick as possible in case of another incident like that one. "Yeah I did. You need me to hiraishin us to London?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded and gave the Uchiha and the Uzumaki a look that said he would explain when they arrived there. The two just nodded and moved to pack some other clothes and things. The three stood around the living room.

"It's nighttime in London I believe," Sasuke said. Shikamaru nodded. He turned towards Naruto. "Alright here we go dattebayo," Naruto stated. As early as the three stood in their room they were gone from it's space and towards the center of their mission.

_**-London, nighttime-**_

Naruto landed himself, Sasuke and Shikamaru down to the ground in front of their forgotten archives. Sasuke shook his head as he leaned against the wall. That jutsu still managed to make him shiver for whatever reason. In contrast to him, Shikamaru quickly began to undress out of his normal attire. Flipping out a scroll, he flashed through some handsigns and slammed his right palm over the scroll releasing the contents inside. Naruto and Sasuke proceeded to follow his act and unseal their own contents. What each unsealed was a set of black pants with matching black short-sleeved shirts and black gloves. Overtop of those were grey flak jackets complete with grey, metal arm guards and one porcelain mask for each of them. As the three got dressed, Shikamaru spoke. "Ricky Mathis will be hosting his first audience appearance at the Soho Nightclub tomorrow. We'll scout out the area. I read in the report that the opening to his group would another band called The Spies. Since we're stage hands then one of us will have to stay to monitor the stage area. The other two will find out anything else," Shikamaru instructed.

"That should probably be you Naruto. Contrary to most other things you have the best observation skills of this squad," Shikamaru theorized. Naruto swiftly nodded. He actually did have the best observation skills out of all of them as well as the best sensoring capabilities. Plus the fact that he had nine other friends there to help him out would also be a plus that he could work with. "You got it Shikamaru," Naruto said with a thumbs up. Shikamaru slowly nodded as the males finished dressing. Sasuke clamped his retractable shield band to his arm while Naruto plastered his senbon launcher to his arm. Shikamaru pocketed his explosive wire. Simultaneously the three placed on their masks.

"Alright then let's get this mission done so we can go home. Fox, take point," Shikamaru spoke. Fox nodded as he took a step forward. "Fine then. Oi Hawk, you and Deer try to keep up," Fox replied with a smirk behind his mask. Hawk's gaze tightened behind his mask.

"Shut up loser and get going. We'll be there to clean up your mistakes," Hawk replied as the three vanished into the darkness never being seen by anyone.

Outside, a man walked through the street. He chuckled to himself with a paper bag in his hand. He really wished it wasn't so late, but that was the price of working for a large corporation. He grinned to himself. He couldn't wait to get home. Maybe he could take a nice hot bath, have some good dinner, and things like that. He could do this, he could do that. Maybe he would even listen to that single of Ricky Mathis that his friend got him for his birthday yesterday. "Gonna go home, gonna go home. Gonna have some fun, gonna have some fun," he chuckled to himself.

However he suddenly came to a stop. "Huh?" he uttered. He couldn't move. It felt like his legs had just gone dead on the sidewalk. He cursed as he tried to move. He grunted as best he couldn't but his body failed to listen to his desires and his wants. His body suddenly turned to the left. His eyes faced straight into a dark alley. His foot raised into the air. "Hey what's going on here?! Stop joking around!" he shouted as he took a step forward. His form slowly disappeared into the alley. In an instant the man found a hand over his mouth and a small knife to his throat. He widened his eyes fearfully as figures wearing animal masks came out of the shadows.

"Do not scream or we'll make sure you never scream again," Threatened the one who wore the hawk mask. The man nodded without a word while the other spoke. "We just want to ask you a question. If you comply then we'll let you leave and we forget any of this happened. Understood?" The one wearing the deer mask asked. The man nodded again. The two seemed to nod and the man felt the figure behind him release his hold over his mouth only slightly.

"Ricky Mathis, where does the guy live?" Fox asked from behind him. The man gave a questioning look before he registered the question. "Mmhmm! Hmohmm!" He garbled. "Fox, ease the hold," Deer replied. Fox nodded and released the man's mouth.

"R-Ricky Mathis, I have one of his singles. Someone got it for me for my birthday yesterday. H-He's staying at the London Hip Hotel on Elizabeth Street! P-Please don't kill me," The man said with a heavy gulp. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked at each other. "You said that you got it for your birthday yesterday. How far is your house?" Deer asked. The man didn't speak for a moment. That didn't seem to be the right thing to do as Hawk placed a kunai to his throat. The man's eyes widened in fear of the unusual weapon.

"Either you answer or we force you to take us there. We definitely have the methods," Hawk threatened. The man whimpered, but he did nod. "Oi Hawk, remember your damn place dattebayo!" Fox growled out, but Hawk easily ignored him in favor of the man's response.

"I-I…live about five minutes away!" He said stiffly. Hawk, Deer and Fox shared a glance before Deer nodded. The other two animal masks nodded as well. "Listen here, you're going to retrieve that disk for us and hand it over to us. That is all we want. Hawk will go with you to make sure you don't do something you'll regret. It's troublesome, but bear with it. Once we have that then we will let you go. We swear," Deer replied. The man felt a small sense of relief go over his body. In truth he didn't like that Ricky Mathis guy anyway, but a gift from a friend was a gift from a friend and he promised that he would give it a chance. If they took it then, he wouldn't lose much sleep over it.

"Y-Yes, I won't do anything," He said as he led Hawk away leaving Deer and Fox in the alley. "You okay?" Deer asked noticing Fox had looked at the ground. Naruto held up his hands and had his eyes concentrate on them. He released a sigh.

"We really haven't changed Deer. Not at all. Believe when I know, I just know, there is an answer to all this hatred, war, and destruction that we do, but the more I look the more I can't help feeling what we're accomplishing dattebayo. Though I wanted to be Hokage I never wanted to keep doing this for the rest of my life," Fox replied. Deer frowned as he looked up at the starry sky. He understood perfectly. This wasn't his description of the best they could contribute to society either, but it was necessary. It was just necessary, that never meant that he had to like it. "I know the feeling. I want nothing more than to just live somewhere quiet while watching the clouds roll by for myself. I still want that actually," Deer replied. Fox turned to look at him before slumping his shoulders.

Those minutes seemed to pass in a blur because Hawk returned and the man was gone. He held out his hand. "The disk," he stated handing it to Deer. Shikamaru opened the casing and the three frowned at its luminescent green glow. Deer picked it up into his hands. "For as long as we've been in this world have either of you known disks to glow?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto shook his head as well.

"Chomei says he can feel something off about the disk. He advises that we not play it. Something about the air and vibrating rhythm that the disk gives off feels…controlling almost," Fox pointed out. Hawk and Deer glanced to each other. "Well I'm not one to argue with a bijuu. I'll take his word for it," Shikamaru said taking out his phone. He quickly began to dial a long-distance number. It took a few rings, but a voice picked up.

"What is it?" came the voice of Tsunade over the other line. Deer cleared his throat. "I'm about to send you and the JSDF specialists some evidence. Think you can have it analyzed by tomorrow?" Deer asked. The other line was silent for a second before they heard Tsunade relaying something to someone. It was most likely Shizune. "Summon it to me and I'll take a look. I'll send you back any notes that I have on it," Tsunade said. She didn't see it, but the three young adults nodded. Deer turned off the phone. He then turned to Fox.

"If you would please," Deer said. Naruto slowly nodded before he closed his eyes. _"__Mata-chan would you be kind enough to help us out?__" _Naruto asked mentally. In her section of the mindscape, the Nibi no Nekomatta opened one of her eyes before she stretched herself to her feet.

"**Of course Naruto-kun. I****'****ll be taking over for a bit,****" **Matatabi mentioned. Naruto didn't have any problem with that. Hawk and Deer felt the sudden surge of chakra as Naruto opened his eyes only his pupils had been replaced with slits. Taking temporary control, Matatabi faced Hawk. **"****I****'****ll be clear I still don****'****t like you Uchiha. The only reason I****'****m even helping you is because Naruto-kun needs it. He might do it, but I won****'****t be crying myself over your death,****" **Matatabi said through Naruto's mouth before she let out a sharp cat-like sound. In about two minutes a black cat came to the three standing figures. Matatabi gently touched the cat with a small smile. She quickly placed the offered disk into a pouch and strapped the pouch to the cat's tail.

"**There. You may reverse summon him at your leisure,****" **Matatabi said before she gave control back to Fox. Naruto opened his eyes. "I don't like her," Hawk said with a snarl while Deer knelt down.

"Well that's what you get for trying to seal them away again. Trust me when I say I understand their feelings of resentment," Shikamaru said as he weaved through his handsigns and watched the cat disappear along with the disk. "So now we head for London Hip Hotel right?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded as the three ran up the brick walls of the alley they were in and dashed off once they were on top of the roofs.

_**-London Hip Hotel-**_

Landing down on the rooftops, the three young shinobi quickly surveyed their surroundings. Seeing as they were safe, they stood to their feet. "Alright this scroll generates the layout of the building. Sasuke will look for Ricky Mathis. I'll check his room and Naruto will look for his manager. The guy's named Phil Jenkins. We won't do anything decisive right now, but we'll make out move soon. Let's go!" Shikamaru said and the three disappeared once again.

Naruto stood on top of the roof. "You guys think I'm really doing the right thing here?" Naruto asked looking upwards. **"****Hmph I never took you for the contemplative type Uzumaki. Still this type of thing is unavoidable, however if you****'****re asking for our personal opinions then I still consider you doing the right thing,****" **Naruto heard the voice of one Yonbi, Son Goku, speak. Naruto smiled slightly at the giant furry ape's words. They really did mean a lot to him.

"**Hmph I doubt anyone can truly judge you for your decision Naruto-san. However we will back you up. We all believe in you,****" **came the next voice of the Rokubi, Saiken. Naruto sighed behind his mask, but the smile on his face was evident. A new world, but still he had companions. Perhaps this wasn't so bad. It could always be worse. He could always be alone having to struggle in this world himself, but he was sure he would have made it work. However having his friends with him was a lot better. Actually Naruto preferred it as such. "Then I'll try not to let you guys down. Guess I'd better get moving dattebayo," Naruto said as he quickly tore off a vent opening and crawled inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KG: Had to be done. No excuses, no apologies. Doubt I<strong>__**'**__**m even going anywhere with this story, but it just wouldn**__**'**__**t leave me alone until I wrote it out. Anyway now that some of it is written out then I can focus back on the others. It had to be done. No exceptions. Sorry if I made you wait or whatever.**_

_**KG: Pairings are undecided at the moment.**_

_**KG: Well whatever. Merging Destinies should come before the week is over. Well that**__**'**__**s all folks, take care, protect what**__**'**__**s important to you, review and SEND ME CREAM SODA! God that felt good. Also RESPECT THE DAMN CREAM!**_


End file.
